Dairou
Dairou is a former Seidan guardsman turned mercenary and an anti-hero from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Dairou was once a highly respected guardsman of the Orderrealm of Seido similar to Hotaru. However he was imprisoned in disgrace after he killed a man that he was led to believe murdered his family. However Dairou escaped prison during a riot incited by the Resistance, emerging a changed man. He could no longer serve the ways of Order, but could not bring himself to dedicate himself to Chaos, becoming a mercenary entrenched in the Seidan underground. At one point in his career, Dairou was hired by Damashi to free Shujinko from a Seidan prison. He later received an assignment from Darrius to steal the Constitution of Seido and kill the elite Seidan guardsman, Hotaru. It is unknown if Dairou succeeded, but he and Hotaru returned for the final conflict of Armageddon. In his Armageddon ending, Dairou's defeat of Blaze rewarded him with a suit of golden armor. However he was then attacked by Shao Kahn, who was enraged that the prize had been denied to him, only for the armor to burn him each time he tried to land an attack. Finally, Dairou defeated Kahn and took control of Outworld, the realm prospering as it once had before Shao Kahn took power. Soon Edenia and Earthrealm forged alliances with Outworld to ensure peace in the realms. During the Battle of Armageddon, Dairou sided with The Forces of Darkness and like all other Kombatants save for Shao Kahn, was killed in the battle. Powers and Abilities Dairou is a skilled fighter due to his training amongst the Seidan guard and uses a stealthy fighting style relying on pop-up attacks and strategy, as opposed to powerful projectile attacks. He can slam his body onto the ground to send his opponent into the air and switch places with them, which is useful if he is backed up into a corner. Videos Mortal Kombat Deception Dairou's Ending|Dairou's MKD Ending Trivia *Dairou is unaware that Darrius, the one who hired him to take down Hotaru, is actually the one who hired an assassin to kill his family, a tactic Darrius often uses to make Seidan guardsmen join him. *He was originally going to appear in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance as a warrior hired by Shang Tsung, but was cut due to time restraints. *Dairou's fatality in Deception, where he ripped out the opponent's ribs, then drove them into their eyes, was listed as number 8 on Screwattack's list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *Dairou's fighting styles and weapons moves are taken from other characters. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Protectors Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Misguided Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Strategists Category:Immortals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Extremists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Elementals Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Martyr Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Master Orator